


The Proposal

by Castiel_Ineedyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Ineedyou/pseuds/Castiel_Ineedyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where John and Mary are still alive. Dean and Cas are there to surprise Sam for his birthday. Dean and Cas have been dating seriously for 5 years now. Dean is wanting to propose to Cas, but an announcement prevents Dean from talking to his parents. Everything he almost gets to, their attention is diverted. Dean loves Sammy, but sometimes he feels invisible next to his brother. With Castiel's Birthday coming up in a few months Dean really needs to talk to his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

2:13 pm 

Dean walked through the front door of his parents house. He took a deep breath, it had been a while since he had been through these doors. 

"Dean, is that you?" called his mother, Mary. 

"Yes, Mom, it's me." Dean relied walking into the kitchen. He smelt a sweet apple pie cooking in the oven. Mary, drying her hands, embraces Dean in a tight hug. 

"How have you been? Where's Cas?" Mary asks. 

"He's grabbing the bags from the car," he answers "he will be in in a minute. Where's dad, Sam and Jess?" 

"Dad's on a beer run, and Sam and Jess have yet to arrive."

Just then Cas walks through the door and drops their two bags on the floor. They aren't staying long, they were just there to surprise Sam for his birthday. Mary rushes to embrace Cas in a warm embrace. 

"Hello Mary, it's wonderful to see you. You're looking beautiful as usual." Cas compliments. 

"Oh, stop it Cas. You're just as sweet as always no need to remind me." Mary smiles "I need to go check the pie."

As Mary goes back to the kitchen, Cas goes to grab the bags and put them in the closet. Shedding his jacket Dean fishes out a small box and rotates it a couple times in his hand. Cas enters the room and Dean hurriedly puts the box in his pocket. Cas gives him a look as Dean clears his throat and gives a slight smile.


	2. The Surprise

2:46 pm

Sam was due to arrive with Jess any minute and Mary was being frantic. John and Dean on the other hand were drinking beer and watching some stupid TV show. Dean was half interested in the show and barely paid attention, in the kitchen he could hear Mary and Cas chattering. Something about crumbs and making sure that Sam's cake wasn't in view and 'Cas! Careful, don't lean over that!' it made Dean smile. He knew his parents loved Cas, although it was a little difficult in the beginning for them to come to terms with Dean's Bisexuality. Especially John, he was quite closed off and didn't speak to Dean for a few months. His mom though was very opened minded and tried to understand, she came to terms with it quickly. It took a little longer for John, but he learned to love Castiel, mainly after he learned about how much he liked Elvis.The sound of car pulling up in the driveway shook Dean out of his thoughts. 

"He's here! Cas, Dean, kitchen!" piped Mary. Dean scurried to the kitchen while she went to answer the door. 

"Sam! Jess! It's so great to see you!" Mary said hugging Sam and Jess. 

"Hey, mom, I missed you too" Sam laughed. 

"It's great to see you too Mrs. Winchester!" Jess replied sweetly. 

"Oh, Jess, enough. You know you can call me Mary. Well, come in, come in!" ushered Mary. 

Standing up John pulls Sam into a hug "Happy Birthday, Son." he says with a pat on Sam's back. 

"Thanks, Dad. Hey where's the beer?" Sam asks noting the beer in his father's hand. 

"It's in the kitchen, dear." Mary comments smiling. That was their cue, the two of them slowly walk out toward the living room, barely out of site as Sam approaches. Stepping out of the shadows, Dean and Cas stop Sam in his tracks. A moment of shock then a smile passes on his face. 

"Dean!" Sam exclaims embracing his older brother "I thought you couldn't come? You said you were busy with work at the shop with Bobby."

"Well, I lied," 

"One hell of a liar you are," he chuckles "And Cas, great to see you man."

"Same with you, Happy Birthday Sam." Cas replies giving a small hug to the taller man.


	3. The Announcement

5:34pm

Everyone was settling down to dinner. Mary had cooked a wonderful dinner with a cake and pie for desert. After dinner, Dean was wanting to talk to his mom and dad. He had his hand entwined in Cas' under the table, he was nervous and just something as simple as holding Cas' hand was comforting. 

Once everyone was getting around to finishing Sam gave Jess a look and she nodded. Dean was suddenly very nervous, a million things running through his head. What did Sammy do? What's going on? Grabbing his beer and his fork Sam taps his bottle and everybody quiets down. 

"Mmhm. I have an announcement," Sam says making Dean worry his head off. "Jess, and I... We, we are expecting." Dean relaxes a little bit with that. He's quite happy for Sam and Jess, I mean they have been married for a couple years now. 

"Congratulations! How far a long are you Jess?" Cas sweetly inquires, squeezing Dean's hand. 

"I'm 10 weeks, we wanted to wait until now to say, we wanted to personally see your guys reactions." Jess smiles. 

"I'm going to have a grand baby! That's so exciting! Jess, if you need any help or tips on how... " he knew his mom had started talking but quickly tuned her out. Quietly, Dean removed himself from the table and made his way to kitchen. He didn't understand why he was upset. Why was he upset? Was be actually upset? Sure, he was happy for Sam, and the baby, he excited about having a niece or nephew. But he was still upset and he didn't get it. Dean didn't realize anyone had entered the kitchen until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he comes face to face with Sam. Crap. Quickly composing himself Dean gives a slight smile. 

"Dean, you alright?" Sam asks, not believing Dean's bluff. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"No, Dean you're not. What's going on?"

"Nothing Sam, I'm fine. Get back in there with your wife and mom." 

"Is this about the baby? Dean, I know Cas really wants a family, and you do too. You may not admit it so forwardly, but I know you and you do. Look, you know you can always adopt, right? There are plenty of-"

"Sam, stop, I wasn't thinking- thanks Sam, but I'm fine. Go back to your wife, okay?" Dean retaliates, cutting Sam off. With a weary look Sam pats him on the shoulder and leaves without another word. He hated fighting with Sammy, even though he could argue back just as well, being a lawyer and all. Frustrated with himself, Dean reaches for another beer.


End file.
